Finders Keepers
by morninsunshines
Summary: Lucas tells the Phoenix Soldiers they can have Washington. Rated a soft M, nothing too graphic, bad words.
1. Chapter 1

Finders Keepers

"You know, I could give you anything your heart desires if you come to the future with me," his hand touched her knee ever so gently. "You need a friend here. My soldiers talk about how beautiful you are, and I might have a hard time controlling them if you know what I mean."

Still nothing. Every day he approached her bound form drawn like a moth to the light, unable to go a day without looking on her beauty. He had studied her while preparing for the conquest of Terra Nova; her tactics, strengths, weaknesses. Truth be told she had more of one than the other. His desiring her started in the viewing room of his employers private military training center. The way she moved, her long legs and tight butt caused more than one right handed fantasy. Back in the colony, fear of colonial retaliation kept his imaginations of conquering this dark haired lieutenant dormant. Dark orbs glaring at him lost most of its intimidation with her hands safely shackled to the cot.

Mira quietly entered, listened to his pathetic pass and broke out laughing, "I wouldn't go back to that open sewer if my daughter were here. She left nothing in the future. Give up command to become a pampered pet? Get lost Hooper." He left them alone with a glare for her untimely intrusion.

"You know, Lucas will have to re-take the colony or you're going nowhere," the lieutenant reasoned.

"That's why he has you. Taylor will give in when Lucas parades you in front of the gate. You weren't as careful as you thought."

"Not sure I'm tracking."

"We scouted the entire colony when we came through with the sixth. Caught the Commander going into the wrong home late at night, more than once."

"Are we talking about the same man who watched his wife tortured and killed in front of his eyes. He was outside the gate when I got shot. Did you hear of him try to rescue me? Don't confuse sex with duty."

"Lucas wants to see you," she was yarded to her feet.

"What passes for a medic got one bullet. I need you to find the other. I trust your skills, Wash. I die, you get passed around until you die," that charming Taylor smile, but with the coldest glacier eyes.

"Want to stay awake, see for yourself that I don't slip and cut your throat?"

"Mira will watch you, so no."

Gathered in the kaki colored medical tent with the less experienced medic and several Sixers, she sedated, then dug under his collar bone at the opening of Skye's first bullet. The medic butchered the entrance so she had to cut deeply and inserted a finger until she found the path of the bullet. It had hit a bone and traveled several inches along its length, coming to a halt about half and inch from his juglar. She ran a finger towards his neck, pushing until with a few careful pokes in a circle, took the scalpel and made an incision at the juncture of his neck, drawing a gasp from the medic and weapons from everyone else. They relaxed when she fished the bullet out. Without a word she dropped it on a tray, motioned to the medic to sew him up and left wiping her bloody hands on a towel.

Under the watchful eyes of milling soldiers she went directly to the tent she shared with Mira, lay on her cot waiting for the restraining band. Mira followed her in, "Need anything?"

"Get back to my old life. You've been here three years, Mira. Hope Plaza's no more. They don't have your kid anymore. She's been shipped to a work house."

"I have to try. You didn't ask Lucas how he got shot."

"I recognized the bullet."

"You think Commander Taylor will let you die again?"

"We have an agreement," she lied, "and an arrangement. You don't see a wedding ring do you?"

"Lucas made the portal go both ways once. I have to believe he'll do it again," she attached the bands around the wrist to the front. The other end tethered to the frame of the cot.

They stayed put for another week allowing Lucas to recover. Towards the end of the week a bored Hooper got his nose broke. It was a fairly warm afternoon, storm clouds a rumor on the radar. Making sure Mira was on a reconnaissance trip, Hooper slipped quietly into their small tent. A little afternoon delight when she didn't have her protector. His usual approach and casual touch. Letting a hand wander to cup and squeeze her firm breast, his other reached for the button on her black tight fitting pants. He never saw the heel of her boot slam into his nose, just the excruciating pain and blood pouring down his shirt. With speed none of his boys could ever match, she flipped a leg over his head, smashing it to the mattress. Her other booted heel slammed with lightning speed and force, leaving his nose flattened and gushing. He stumbled into the sunlight, to the snickers of his men. Lucas wasn't so jubilant. He was ordered to stay away from her.

That night a returning Mira went to a bandaged Hooper and Lucas, "Hooper, you dumb shit. I heard you tried to play with someone whose feet are more lethal than your gun. What'd you do with her this time Lucas?"

"Hooper, if you had any value to my father, I'd tie you up. Did you loosen her bands for your little fun, or did she get your knife while you were distracted?"

"No, it's here."

"Mira, find out how she got loose."

Back to Hooper, "Well you caused this; you and your men bring her back. I want her in her own bed by morning," he kicked the dirt in rage as he stomped off.

"She must have palmed this while taking the bullet out," Mira dropped a scalpel blade into Lucas' palm.

Two days later Lucas screamed at Hooper in front of his men, "She's on foot. She can't last in this desert without water. You can't find a footprint?"

"I'm a soldier, not a tracker. Ask Mira, she can't find her either," he deflected.

"She came from Taylor's elite commando unit. They were noted for stealth. I think we need to assume she's got a two day head start back to Terra Nova," Mira didn't underestimate her opponent and the rain would have now obliterated any tracks.

"I agree with Mira, she was trained by my father," Lucas climbed slowly due to his wounds on a rover, "Listen up. I want the Lieutenant back. We need her. She's my ticket to the eye. When my father sees she isn't dead, he'll do anything to get her back. With her dead, I would have to sneak in. Security was tight with just the Sixers. We won't get in now. However, I will give her to the man who captures her, alive. And, well if more than one captures her, enjoy. I will kill anyone who kills her. Alive men. Go," he waived them off.

Mira was talking to her men when Lucas climbed down, "Lucas, my men don't want your offer. If we don't get back, we're going to have to make peace with your father. He won't show mercy to anyone defiling her. We'll hunt for her, but for our prize, we'll determine."

* * *

><p>"Mom, did you talk to Dr. Wallace?" Maddy passed the salad.<p>

"I did. He was quite impressed with your scores."

"I'm going on the next trip OTG with him. He said to enter me in the doctorate program, I need to be field tested. We're leaving in a couple days. I wish we would wait until spring. A storm is coming in and it's supposed to be rainy and cold."

"It'll be fun. Found out I'm on the list to go," Mark Reynolds dropped that bomb on her parents. He and Skye had been invited to dinner.

"Only you would think camping in the cold and wet is fun," Maddy figured it might not be so bad after all.

"Who's in command of this trip?" Jim was going to talk to the leader about this situation, and also Taylor.

"The Commander," Skye volunteered.

"I'm talking to him after we eat," Jim was adamant.

"I don't think tonight is so good, Mr. Shannon," Skye didn't offer why.

"He'll have to make time. I didn't see much of him today. He was hiding out someplace," it just dawned on Jim.

"He was in the garage all day working on his rover," Josh added, "I saw you talk to him, Skye. What'd he say to get a nice big hug from you," he teased.

Skye smiled, "He seemed to need one."

"What'd he show you? He showed you something around his neck and you hugged him," Josh prodded.

Again Skye gave him a vague smile, "Can we drop it, okay?"

"No"

"Josh," his father cut in, "So the Commander is going with Malcolm. He didn't say anything to me. I'm not going to sleep until we talk, sorry Skye."

"Look, the Commander's having a hard day, can this wait until tomorrow?" Skye resorted to pleading.

"What's going on, Skye?" Elizabeth's quiet tone demanded.

"Today was Lieutenant Washington's birthday; she would have been thirty seven," the table went silent.

"I invited him to join us and he said he was busy," Elizabeth felt awful she didn't probe, "he shouldn't be alone. Is there something we can do?"

"He always spent her birthday doing something with just her. It was the closest they ever came to a date."

Skye remembered this day in the past where both would usually be OTG all day and come back well after dark. She once was out late and saw the Commander and Washington return and he escorted her home, went in behind her and the lights were turned off. She kept that knowledge to herself. Today the Commander showed her an engagement ring now worn with his tags. Today he was going to propose. Feeling his loss and pain, a hug was all she could offer. She remembered how much it hurt to lose her father and the willingness to go to any length to save her mother.

"He's probably still in the shop. He was tearing a starter out of one of the transport trucks when I left," Josh remembered.

"I'm taking him a plate of food," Elizabeth figured it was the least they could do.

The shop was brightly lit inside, a stark contrast to dark exterior. The outside lights were turned off leaving a black path for the Shannon's entrance, and hopefully free of objects. They found the Commander setting a pulled starter from yet another vehicle on the work bench.

"Missed you at supper, Taylor," Jim set a plate of food on the bench.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," he managed a smile, but sadness still prevailed in his eyes. The elder Shannon's came alone, leaving the young adults to play games and keep an eye on Zoe.

"Why thank her, I brought it," Jim tried to lighten him a little.

It worked and he smiled, "It's the thought that counts. She thought and you were just the pack mule."

"You're getting to know me too well," Jim chuckled.

"You're in the way," he motioned them back. As soon as they moved a sizzle came from the starter. Taylor ran his scanner over it, "dead," he motioned to the dark.

Malcolm came in from the night a few moments later.

"This one's dead also, Malcolm," he looked at the Shannon's inquiring looks, "we're reprograming all the starters and Malcolm built a chip killer to kill the starters on our stolen vehicles and the one's that came with the other army. I'm reprograming our vehicles before we leave. They won't have the new codes and Malcolm pass protected ours. What was your range this time?" he looked at Malcolm.

"Hundred yards."

"A good range, set the sights accordingly."

"That was the last different starter, wasn't it Commander?" Malcolm was sure they had the various starters covered.

"Yep,"

"How many of these do you want?" Malcolm held up the handheld device.

Taylor contemplated a moment, "No fewer than ten. I want each of our patrols to have one, in case they encounter unfriendlies. We're done for the night, and thanks for the company."

"Lousy substitute. Goodnight all."

"Skye mentioned it was Wash's birthday today," they watched him pull the chip from the starter Malcolm disabled and pop a new one in and check for power.

Taking the starter to the Phoenix vehicle he set it under the hood. He hadn't spoken and they were worried they crossed some line and shared a concerned glance. "We always took the day off," a gruff tone from under the hood, "this is the first time I've worked this day in years. Keeping busy today was the only way I knew how to get through it." Taylor made a few last turns with his wrench and closed the hood.

"I'm glad Malcolm was here," Elizabeth was still fond of Malcolm.

"He wasn't as good of kisser," Taylor joked as he pulled the cover off the plate of food.

"I remember him being pretty good," she grinned at her husband.

"I'm changing the subject. Besides I never got a kiss out of Wash so we're not even," he scowled at his wife, "Maddy says you're leading Malcolm's excursion yourself?"

"We're headed north towards the badlands. Malcolm's science team found mineral deposits a few years back. Now we need to mine them. Since Maddy's specialty seems to be physical science versus life science, Malcolm will train her to be eventually head of that department. We're also taking Everett Reilly, Corporal Reilly's son. He wants to be a doctor. Have you met him?" a question to Dr. Shannon.

"I met him for his physical. He told me he wants to be a doctor. I figured that would change as he's still young. What is he, twelve?"

"A brilliant twelve year old. Malcolm calls him his adopted progeny. The kid's years ahead of his class, so Malcolm's taking over his education. He'll be turned over to you when he's older. I'm leaving his mother here. I don't need worried mother's hovering over these kids," he smiled at Elizabeth.

"Oh we're worried alright," a glance at Jim, "You're taking Reynolds?"

"We may encounter resistance. I need my best shooters, taking my sharpshooters. Besides the forecast is cold and wet," he couldn't keep a broad grin off, "as Sargent, he will be kept busy and away from the students and scientist. He doesn't know it yet, so don't tell him. I have to have some fun with my soldiers, especially those in love."

"Can you give us a hint of his duties," Jim wanted details, the harder the better.

"I'm leaving you in charge with Reilly as your second," he stopped for another bite, "Reynolds is the only officer outside of me going. He'll get a taste of command and being in charge of a dozen privates. I'm instructing them to be as dumb and quarrelsome as possible. Test his metal. That boy'll be ran seven ways from Sunday," he had both parents smiling.

* * *

><p>Cutting through the plastic band was done in one swipe thanks to the razor blade she palmed litterly while laying the bullet on the table. She made sure enough gruesome tissue was pulled around the bullet to hold the attention of everyone covering her slight of hand movement while withdrawing from the table. She punched a scapel blade under her skin leaving fingers free to appear her hands were empty. All she had to do was get out of sight with her bleeding palm wrapped in the towel. Luckily as she removed the blade from her palm, her blood wasn't discerned from Lucas's. Grabbing a towel on her way out, a pretense was made of cleaning herself off. Playing with the towel, pretending to be cleaning the blood from her hands while applying pressure to a sore left palm, she waited for Mira to catch up.<p>

Her hand had almost healed when Hooper gave her an opportunity to escape. Grabbing a Phoenix military issue parka and canteen from the tent, she peeked out. Nobody in sight as she booked to the rear of the first vehicle and dove underneath, a transport truck. Crawling under the rear axles she snuggled up against the rear tires, and scoped her next move. Having memorized the layout on her infrequent trips to relieve herself she knew the best way to exit. _Maybe four hours before Mira would return. _Acting as bored as possible, she got Mira to confess a reconnaissance trip further into the desert and she wouldn't be back until after dark.

Crawling under the trucks was slow going, but luckily nobody was watching un-started objects. Evening mess was serving soon and the soldiers congregated at the other end of camp still talking about Hooper. Outside Mira and Hooper, she was left alone. Lucas had joined them a few days before having holed up until he was strong enough for the six hundred clik trip. She wasn't sure how long ago he shot her, but she'd been conscious for three weeks. Crawling on her stomach to the end of the last vehicle, what now?

_I remember, we were in the Sahara. Had been airlifted outside a sheik's compound. He held Western Pac hostages. We had to infiltrate without leaving any sign. Taylor ordered all commandos to remove their boots and wrap their feet and shuffle in uneven gates. No boot tracks, just wind blown marks. Okay, Taylor, let me make you proud once again._

Taking off her lightweight charcoal jacket, she removed her boots. One foot wrapped, left foot for planting. She quickly wrapped her parka around the other, her right and dominant gate foot to be the sweeper with the heavier garment. With the sleeves free to make a random pattern, she made a break into setting sun. Looking back after a couple hundred sprints, she noted her plan worked. Running with one foot directly front of the other was hard, but nobody was following. She scuttled non-stop for an hour. Reaching a rock pile, sat to catch her breath and pulled her boots back on. Shaking out her lightweight jacket, she saw a large hole in the middle of the back. Burying it in the sand, she took off carrying the heavier coat. It was right at dark, but she had to keep moving and rest during the day. The setting sun was blood red, a forecast for rain she hoped as the steady pace ate up click after click. Rain would make finding her more difficult.

Years of survival training built in a strong sense of direction advancing her south with each step. The half moon and bright stars illuminated the outline of larger shapes. As she ran, each object was scrutinized for movement. It felt good to run again after so many inactive weeks. She always was a distance runner. She could run the entire perimeter of Terra Nova and once a week did just that. Sometimes she talked Nathaniel into joining her. It always turned into a race at the end. They were both competitive by nature and it was anyone's guess who would reach the main gate first, usually within feet of the other. Word would spread they were nearing the gate and colonist nearby would congregate, and terra's were always seen exchanging hands. Since he won as much as her, their finishes were always exciting.

She ran into the morning, glad for the cool winter month. Still she would have to hole up to avoid the biobinocs and their hundred clik range. Without food, making the edge of the desert would be hard. Daylight and warmth brought insects up for the day, and an unfortunate scorpion became her first victim. Smashing it with her boot, she scooped it into her mouth, pulling the stinger off with a quick bite to the tail. Three more scorpions and she found refuge in the hollow of a sand dune. For the first time since Lucas shot her, she felt safe, surrounded by Nyco's, the only carnivorous dinosaurs who braved the desert.

* * *

><p>Storm clouds gathered westward over the ocean, an ominous warning that went unheeded. Taylor was taking his personal rover and would transport Malcolm who had loaded it to look like his old loaded down version. Taylor cringed, but said nothing when Malcolm assured him it would be unloaded at camp. Any trip OTG now required a military presence. Maddy and Everett followed in the transport driven by Reynolds. It carried equipment. Two more scientist caught rides with military transports. Three more transports mixed between the Commander and the rear making a convoy of five vehicles.<p>

It seemed like half the colony turned out for the first major OTG trip. A very sober Commander checked for himself the readiness of the vehicles while remembering. Last time she took care of the troops and equipment. Last time, she followed him to his rover. Last time he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her goodbye like so many of his soldiers did with loved ones. What he wouldn't give for one more last time.

He had a surprise request the day before. Josh Shannon came and asked to be part of the away team. Claiming he could help with the heavy work and wanted to see that part of the country. Taylor suspected there was more to it, but told him to pack for colder weather. He was riding in the military transport at the rear. He questioned Jim about his son. The father only stated it would be good for the boy after leaving in the dark on the run the last time.

Eight in the morning they left. He saw the citizens staring like he wouldn't return again this time. He had no words of comfort. Shannon would do good, but he wasn't her. Malcolm spent most of the time looking out the window, a silent traveling companion. Malcolm too remembered last time he had to leave the security of the fence. He quietly wondered how long it would take to get back to normal, or if such a thing existed anymore.

Making camp that night, Taylor, Malcolm and the other civilians gathered close to a camp fire the soldiers built. He heard Reynolds tell a private not to put his rifle in the dirt and smiled at Malcolm, who returned it. On the way he filled Malcolm in on his plans for Reynolds. During the night a cold drizzle and fog moved in.

"Here's your list," Malcolm handed a minipad to Maddy and Everett. Go in separate directions and bring back as many samples as you can by noon. It was cold and still drizzling, but the budding scientist were having fun doing the field projects Malcolm arranged for them. Each had a soldier assigned to them to help carry their treasures and of course provide protection. The Commander set patrols further out, scouting for Carno's and marauding Phoenix or Sixers.

"Commander, can I go with you today?"

Josh Shannon was true to word and been a great help in loading the heavy silver ore for two days. He once commented on the weight and Malcolm explained this ore was mixed with lead which would be extracted for bullets and other essentials.

"Strap your gun on," his way of saying yes.

Taylor scouted in a new direction. Where precious metal was found, more was waiting.

"Can I ask you a question, Commander?"

Now we're getting to why boy Shannon wanted to come, Taylor spoke, "shoot"

"How do you get over having someone you love die?"

Tough one, fighting past the lump, "You don't," he saw the young man look into his lap playing with his fingers, "you'll learn as you get older, good and bad happens for a lifetime. For you, find another young woman and love her well. I understand Skye likes you."

"I like her, but feel like I'm betraying Kara. It's too soon."

"You have a choice, close yourself off from the here and now and hold onto the past or put Kara into a special place in your heart and move on."

"Did Lieutenant Washington have anyone who loved her like I did Kara?"

He caught Josh's glance before looking ahead again, "Me"

"Oh, I didn't know."

* * *

><p>She made the trees in a fast two and a half days skirting a family of Brachiosaurus and putting cover between them and her pursuers. Her canteen had been empty since mid-day the day before and her throat was too parched to eat and she was getting lightheaded. Her reserves were almost gone, the sight of trees in the distance kept her focused and moving. Finding large banana type leaves covered in dew, provided moisture as her tongue scooped the water into a steady trickle down her parched throat. Food now topped her list again.<p>

Passing up a small Komodo, she found fruit hanging above her head just out of reach, known to be edible, but bitter. It wasn't harvested for the colony. Hunger pangs overcame fussiness. Kicking around under the tree, a half rotten orb rolled into sight. Eating fast and hoping it stayed down, she moved further into the trees. She estimated the distance she covered through the badlands was close to a hundred cliks, an impossible feat for the normal person, but motivation and conditioning on top of a strong will to survive pushed her to the max. Now the speed would be reduced, having to maneuver around fallen trees and thorny brush. Another day and it was cold and wet. The parka helped, but a fire would dry her out. Not risking one, she opted for a hollow log that night. Luck held as a road was cut the next day. From the old tracks it was probably the route used by the fleeing army. Once again the pace picked up to a steady jog away from the badlands and towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor headed into a turn and almost hit a Phoenix rover head on. Grabbing the instrument Malcolm made he aimed and shot, while throwing his vehicle in reverse. As he backed out of rifle range and sight, he noticed the Phoenix vehicle rolled to a stop. "It worked," grabbing his radio, "Taylor to camp, we have Phoenix in the area, mobilize. Get the kids out of sight," looking at a frightened Josh, "Can you hit anything?"

"Yes Sir"

Taylor pulled the rover behind a patch of dense brush, "Let's go hunting." Josh followed, holding a spare rifle and trying not to slip in the wet foliage. The Commander worked up a hill and paralleled back to the dead rover. As he expected, the hood was up and one soldier was attempting repairs while the other provided cover.

Whispering to Josh, "Two, one will die and we'll try and take one for questioning. Got the stomach for it boy?"

"After what they did to Kara, I hate them."

"The one under the hood is smaller. I'll shoot the lookout and wing the mechanic. You provide cover." Not waiting to see if Josh understood, Taylor shot and one soldier slumped. As soon as his rifle spoke, it rang out again and the mechanic cried and grabbed his leg.

"Throw the gun into the road, boy. I don't need you alive, your choice," they waited until the pistol was about ten feet in front of the vehicle before moving in. Pulling a chip from his pocket, "Can you pull the starter, Josh?"

The apprentice mechanic, "I can," he stepped around the wounded man, not looking at the other who had been drilled through the head, leaving a pattern of brain and blood splattered across the engine.

The Commander scooped up the pistol and slipped it into the belt behind his back. He watched the young soldier try and stem the flow of blood, "I expect shock to set in in about three minutes if you don't get something around that leg boy. I may be able to help, but I need to know why you're here and not in the badlands. I have time on my side. I don't care about you."

"I never saw you in the colony. You must be Taylor senior. I've heard about you. You have a reputation for not killing the injured or not helping. You won't let me die."

Taylor started striping the gun and knife off the dead soldier, "You know me too well, soldier. I won't murder you," he roughly pulled him to his feet and stripped his radio off and started searching for anything, stripping as he went, "wounded young man without immediate backup. I don't have to kill you. You're already dead unless I make you a prisoner and I haven't taken a Phoenix prisoner yet. You done, Josh?"

"It's out"

Taylor dropped the soldier and he sank into the dirt with a moan, still trying to stop the flow of blood with direct pressure from his hands. Taylor had stripped him of his belt so he tried to remove a shoelace and received a swift kick to his bullet hole making him pass out. The Commander took the starter, removed the fried chip and inserted a new one and handed the starter back to Josh, "move fast, they may have backups coming," he started slapping the unconscious soldier.

"You don't have much time left," he held up the belt, "What are you doing here?"

"Help me and I'll tell you," the young soldier could feel his life ebbing.

A quick motion and Taylor had the belt pulled into a tourniquet, holding one end.

"When we left Terra Nova, we took a hostage. She escaped."

Josh cut him off, "It's in Commander, we can leave," he slammed the hood down.

"Who's the hostage?" Taylor heard Josh, but kept his eyes on the Phoenix soldier.

"General Hooper and Mira decided to take the unconscious woman we had in the brig. I don't know her name. Lucas stunned her a day before he disappeared. I heard she was in charge when we took the colony."

"You say this woman is alive?"

"She was four days ago when she broke our General's nose. Taylor told him to stay from her and when Mira got back, she was gone. We looked and couldn't find her tracks," _boy, those were ice cold eyes._

"Describe her," a threatening command.

"Tall, long dark hair. All the men want her, but the General gets first chance," he struggled to breathe, "at least until Taylor told us finders keepers. Whoever finds her, gets her," _boy, that's a big knife._

"And you want her?"

"What man wouldn't"

"You know what you heard about me. It was cleaned up for the record books," he cut the belt twice, not leaving enough for a tourniquet. Grabbing the soldier by his jacket; a quick toss with those muscles and he hit the ditch with a roll and lay moaning trying to get a shoelace off. Josh dragged the dead soldier out of the way, eyes avoiding the head and its missing quarter.

"Think he's telling the truth?" Josh was scared of this version of the Commander and glad they were on the same side. That soldier changed the older man, he was feral. A wild look now pierced his gaze and his jaw was visibly clenched.

"I don't know. Taylor to Reynolds."

"Sir?"

"We used Malcolm's chip killer and got one of our rover's back. Got a soldier to talk. He claims Wash is still alive and may be in the area. Gather the troops. We're coming in hot. Break the camp, get ready to move. Taylor out," stopping, he let Josh take the wheel and retrieved his rover.

"Is it true about Wash?"

They waited, every soldier scanning for the dispised enemy, and guns pointed at Josh's rover as he skidded to a halt with the Commander locking up behind him. Both men ran to the small group huddled behind the largest fortification, a black cargo transport vehicle left by the invaders.

Malcolm questioned the Commander the moment he stopped. Everyone gathered around except the posted soldiers. The escorts got the word and ran behind Maddy and Everett urging them not to stop until the they were on the safe side of the transport. Both younger people doubled over trying to catch their breath. At the word Phoenix, they remembered the horror of the invading army taking over and the fear of being shot. Everett was glad his mother was safe at home. At twelve he was starting to know the danger of her job.

"I don't know. We have to assume it might be. Malcolm, take a transport. Get the kids and your people to outpost ten. Call Shannon. Tell him to come with half the troops. He won't stay with two kids out here, no use telling him to, neither will Reilly. Put Guzman in charge of the colony, my orders.

"Let Hanson take the transport. I want to be here if Wash is around," Malcolm made his plea, "I can replace starters faster than Josh, but we both could be of use," he saw the boy start to protest at being sent home.

"Okay, you've sold me and I don't have time to argue. If she's injured, you're the best medic here outside of her. Get moving," he oversaw the loading of the civilian transport, "Malcolm," he hollered, "consider that rover we took yours."

Soon a smaller transport was out of site with another vehicle providing cover with four soldiers back to the outpost with orders to return without stopping as soon as the civilians were safe. It would take eighteen hours for reinforcements to come from the colony and knowing Shannon, he would be moving within two hours. They were looking at two days with marginal numbers. Taking the chip destroyers, he gave one to Malcolm and the rest to his sharpshooters. Goal, drive around and try and kill vehicles. Shoot occupants, take no prisoners, but leave one wounded and interrogate. Try and confirm the first soldier's story.

"Stay in radio contact. Malcolm stay on my tail. Shannon, ride with Dr. Wallace."

Driving past the scene of recent carnage, Josh pointed out the details of their operation. Taylor didn't even slow down and they kept pace. Both soldiers were gone. Did the Phoenix retrieve their own, or were they carried off by wildlife.

Jim Shannon went into hyperdrive when the call was transmitted and a rushing Reilly ran up the steps and into the Command Center, "Taylor's tangling with Phoenix and needs help." Quickly filling him in on the orders, they pulled out with an even larger convoy and more Terra Novans gathered than previous. Everyone wanted to help get them underway and a line of civilians formed from the depository to waiting vehicles, loading supplies and food and ammo. Boylan took charge of the civilians and soon the vehicles were loaded and stocked with troops.

When questioned by Shannon, "Just go get my helper, Shannon," and he continued directing.

* * *

><p>"Listen to what this scumbag has to say, Commander," Reynolds pushed another captured soldier in front of Taylor. He was thrust in front of the obvious leader, the famed Nathaniel Taylor from vids he'd seen. The Commander didn't address him, instead played with a twelve inch commando knife.<p>

"I told these guys I know where the woman is. They wouldn't take me to her. Said I had to tell you. What kind of soldiers can't think for themselves?" He stopped talking as nobody interrupted or moved to stop his bleeding. The white bearded man didn't speak, nor did his men. The captured soldier started to focus on the knife. It never stopped moving. "I swear, I saw the woman we took as hostage. I saw her heading this way on the road we took to the desert. Before I could overtake her, she saw me and dove into the woods. I stopped and pursued on foot, but couldn't find her. When I got back to my rover, your men captured me. I can take you to her, just let me live."

"If you caught her, what were you going to do to her?" At last, someone spoke, a dispassionate question from the scruffy man who fixed the portal.

"I swear, I wasn't going to do anything," he lied.

"That's not what the other's said," an unruffled Malcolm Wallace spoke again.

"Look, Lucas Taylor said he would give her to the man who caught her. We all got a good look at her. Mira wouldn't let nobody near her, or she'd been fucked stupid long ago. I don't know how you'd let such a hot woman stay unattached here. We all want her, okay," his shoulder was burning and he felt like throwing up.

His head was forced up as the knife blade dug into skin under his chin, "What are you not telling us?" Finally the commander was taking charge. He wished for the non-uniformed man again to ask the questions.

"I, I told you everything," another lie.

"Kill him. Find the other and kill him for the lies this one is telling," no display of emotion unlike his son, but the knife was pushing harder and he felt blood trickle down his throat.

"No, okay, my partner is still on her trail. I went back to call General Hooper and tell him we found her."

The sting of the blade was removed and his head allowed to lower, then he heard why. It was the sound of approaching vehicles scattering the troops. The scruffy man and a non-uniformed young man stayed put, but drew and held pistols on him. The younger one challenged him, "Run, see if I'm capable of killing someone who murdered my girlfriend." He stayed still, not liking the hatred in the eyes of one so young.

Shannon, followed by seven vehicles rolled to a stop. "Good to see you, Shannon," they went back to the prisoner. Jim took one look at his son and pulled his own weapon. "Strip him to his basics and boots. Take him ten cliks and turn him lose," Taylor ordered.

"What about my shoulder?"

"I'm giving you your life, take it or leave it," he motioned for four troops to provide escort duty. "Reynolds take us back to the spot. Shannon, all your troops are with me," he motioned for Malcolm and Josh as well. The promised rain suddenly without warning dumped in sheets making the roads a muddy mess and visibility like looking through a waterfall.

* * *

><p>"Everyone say hello to Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Washington." They moved to the front of the one room school among a chorus of hellos from young voices. Grades one through four waited to hear the Lieutenant tell them what happened to her.<p>

Mrs. Mathews told her students, "Lieutenant Washington is going to tell her story. I want you to stay quiet until she finishes, and then you may ask questions. Don't interrupt, be polite," she smiled at the command team, "They're all yours Lieutenant and thank you for coming so quickly. The children have been anxious to see you since you returned a couple days ago," she stood to one side leaving the Commander solidly by the side of his darkly dressed second.

Washington spoke to the teacher first, "Everyone in the colony has wanted to see me. I'm flattered."

Back to the kids, "I was technically a prisoner of war or POW a term you may have heard in the last couple of days. I got shot with a stun gun and when the Phoenix soldiers left, they took me with them. I was to be bartered in a trade back to the colony. After several weeks I was able to escape and ran a long ways, first through the desert for over two days, then into the forest for three more before the Commander found me. And you know the rest. When the troops returned home, I was with them. Any questions?" Every hand went up.

"Derek"

"My dad's a soldier and he said when they found you, an enemy had a gun on you. What happened?"

A glance at the Commander and he replied, "Sgt. Reynolds took us to the spot a he had captured one of their soldiers and told us he had seen the Lieutenant. We combed the area and saw another enemy up the side of a hill with his pistol on someone. We couldn't see who it was but crept up behind him. When we got close enough, we saw Lt. Washington, and the man surrendered to us."

_What really happened. Taylor spread his troops over three cliks in both directions Reynolds stopped his vehicle, evenly spaced so if Wash was there, she would run into someone. Scanning with the warm blood heat sensing binoculars, they saw a figure up a hill and climbing into a rock slide, pistol in hand, feet sinking into the soft sliding rock. Taylor motioned his troops to spread out and moved in. He kept Shannon, Josh and Malcolm close to him along with Reynolds, Dunham and Reilly. So intent on his prey the soldier never saw or heard the danger. He stopped having his quarry trapped in a hollow of the hill. He was the soldier Wash later said she had plied with drink and stolen his perimeter card. He wanted revenge for the extra duty she caused him. They got close enough to hear him speak._

"_You have no place to go, but back to me," he grabbed his crotch, "and I have something for you. The rain had lightened to a steady fall. "Strip. Get naked before Henderson gets back. I want the first go at that hot cunt of yours."_

_She was still backing up and her gaze slipped off him for a second causing her to stop and give the landscape a closer inspection. To his surprise she stopped retreating and even moved closer to the edge of the slide, giving clear view of her presence up the incline._

"_I said take your clothes off bitch," the menacing pistol in one hand he started rubbing his groin with the other._

_Looking again apparently at his groin, she seemed to have a change of heart, "I guess you have me. I tried, but you're too strong and fast." Slowly she took her coat off in an effort to keep him distracted pulled her dirty white t-shirt over her head giving him an excellent view of her white push up bra, "Do you want to take it off me?" she was almost purring as she cupped both breast and squeezed._

"_Yes," the soldier whirled to whoever spoke and was hit with no less than six bullets._

_Pulling the parka over her bra she grinned at Taylor as he moved up the slide and swept her into his arms capturing her lips in a long kiss. "I heard," he grinned, "that whoever catches you gets to keep you."_

"_And what do they get to do to me?" she didn't want to leave his arms._

"_I'll take you home and show you," he had to kiss her again._

"Pam"

"Are the bad men coming back?"

"I hope not, but we have a strong army and we recovered lots of our equipment if they do."

_With Shannon's help and fresh troops they scouted for two days, coming home with no less than ten additional vehicles and many weapons including a guided handheld missile launcher and ammo. Taylor taught Shannon how to use the chip killer. The tactics now changed, the captured soldiers were stripped of valuables and hauled several clicks and released. He hated to leave Wash, but she was exhausted and he had Malcolm sedate her at night. He would hold her close, but bided his time until she recovered enough to do more than eat and sleep. They spent the first two nights like that in Reilly's tent. Reilly discretely ignored the Commander when he would enter, take his boots and guns off and lay on Wash's mat. She offered to move out, but he told her he would, when Wash was able._

"Sam"

"Did Mira treat you bad?"

He was so cute, Wash went to his desk and gave him a hug before going to stand beside the Commander again, "Mira treated me very well. She brought me food and water and we shared a tent."

_Mira avoided her as much as possible, not happy to be providing trips to the outhouse three times a day and food twice a day. Most days she was left alone tied to her cot, and filled with drugs Mira provided at night for pain and sleep. First it was for the pain then sleep so Mira could rest knowing her throat was safe._

"Leah"

"I hope you don't go OTG for a long time. You'll stay home won't you?"

Again the Commander, "The lieutenant needs to recover and rest. I'm keeping her home." _And in my bed._

_Wash's only request when a triumphant group met at camp, a solor shower. They moved camp after bringing Phoenix soldiers to the old grounds and Taylor ordered the shower set up first. He waited for her to shower, standing outside if she needed help, and rinsed off after her while the new camp was constructed. He had instructed Private Smith to relay a message to Shannon upon arrival to outpost ten after escorting the civilians to safety days before, "Tell Shannon to get bag WA6 from the warehouse and a toiletries kit."_

_It was the next camp that Taylor got to move Wash to a more private secure spot. As he left Wash in the capable hands of Corporal Reilly, Malcolm and a dozen protectors and hunted with Shannon, he was wondering where to relocate their bed for more privacy. Finally he ordered the equipment transport to be unloaded and placed inflatamats and sleeping bags. He personally reloaded the vehicle with a narrow corridore down the center. The bedding was upfront and as silent proof as he could manage in the field. He chuckled to himself as he worked, never before was he faced with logistics just to get hopefully layed. __Moving Wash to a secluded place, he got his first chance to make love to her. The soldiers and Malcolm gave them privacy and the few times they ventured forth during the next two days, were greeted as if being a couple were normal. Only Shannon ribbed Taylor good naturedly about hogging Wash._

"_I have to know, Wash," he murmured into her ear, holding her to his chest, "did they rape you?"_

"_No, Mira wouldn't let them. She figured if Lucas failed, she would need a ticket back into Terra Nova."_

"_She may have earned one by protecting you. How was Lucas?"_

"_I took a bullet their young medic couldn't find out of him, he'll live. Who shot?"_

"_Skye," he moved her hand under his t-shirt until she felt the still healing scar, "Parting gift from my son."_

"_I'm sorry, Nathaniel. How he turned out wasn't your fault. You raised him right. I know, I was there."_

_Wash moved her hand slowly downward until it cupped his manhood through his briefs, "Where do you and I go from here?"_

"_Hopefully to the chaplain when we get home," he pulled his tags off and dangled them in front of her eyes. She spotted the engagement ring resting on top of his tags. "I missed your birthday. This was your present."_

"_It's beautiful, where did you get it?" The hand cupping him reached to touch the sparkling gem._

_He dropped the tags on his chest just missing her nose, grabbed her hand and returned it to the former spot, "These are the only jewels I want you holding."_

_When they immerged for dinner, her hand was adorned with a very noticeable ring. Reilly didn't miss it, "He came out here thinking you were dead, yet produced an engagement ring. Where the heck did that come from?"_

"_He said he had it shipped through on the tenth and was waiting for the right moment to propose. Seems like the back of a transport in the rain was the most romantic place he could find," knowing he was listening. _

"_I had it on my tags and just in case anyone here gets the idea Wash is available, she's not." _

_They gathered Maddy and Everett and the scientist the next day and drove home, forgoing the last night out, arriving home in the middle of the night. Maddy wanted to ride with the Commander and talk to Wash, but he told her to ride with Reynolds. Their new openness needed privacy in its infancy. Now two days after arriving back in Terra Nova, the endless reception of welcomes was ending with a visit to the children._

"Nathan"

"How far did you run and how many days before our side found you?"

"That's two questions, Nat. You can't ask two."

"You can't even count to two, Sam."

"Boys," the teacher warned.

"They kind of go together. I ran fast as I could until I was out of the desert then had to slow down. I couldn't go so fast in the trees until I found a road. I was out five days before the Commander found me."

_For once Wash was content to stay within the confines of the fence. They talked to the chaplain and a small wedding was scheduled for the next day. Taylor was torn between his higher standards of morality and wanting to pound her to the wall every time he saw her. A quick wedding would solve his dilemma. _

"Debbie"

"My mom said you and the Commander are getting married, can I see your ring?"

She held her hand out and the kids mobbed her looking at her engagement ring.

"Alright back to your seats. One more question," the teacher ordered.

"Zoe"

"I'm glad you didn't die, but my dad says you will give the Commander a heart attack if you marry him," she didn't get to finish her question as the three adults started laughing.

"It's a figure of speech, Miss Zoe," the Commander took Washington's hand and told the teacher on that note they better leave before they had to explain.

The Commander held her hand openly back to the Command Center.

The End


End file.
